space_empires_r3_galactic_factbookfandomcom-20200214-history
United Kingdom of Lunaria-Iserlohn
The''' United Kingdom of Lunaria-Iserlohn', commonly known either as '''Lunaria-Iserlohn' or the United Kingdom, is a sovereign star nation within the human explored galaxy. Centered within the habitable zone of its Sol-like G2 primary. Ecologically similar to Earth, an ancient race of space faring aliens had terraformed the previous ecology to support human life, before the first of their abducted humans (primarily from Ancient China, Japan, Korea, Europe, and South-East Asia) were transplanted there. The United Kingdom is a constitutional monarchy, though the monarchy has more power than most pre-Diaspora human monarchies at the time before the Titan War. System Description The Lunaria system has two habitable and settled planets within its habitable zone, Lunaria and Iserlohn, with a third (Yomi) is considered habitable by humans but it would be 'unpleasant'. Between Yomi and the gas giant Niflheim would be the main asteroid belt, which is seeded with more asteroids than the one located in the Solar System. Located at the outer system would be several proto planets, though theory is the gas giant sucked up all other planets outside the habitable zone. The star is a younger star than that of old Earth's G2V. Political Division The planet of Lunaria is the old Empire, consisting originally of 120 separate political feudal states which owes its fealty to the largest and most powerful, the Imperial family. After the First Contact War, several rebellious states were absorbed by the Imperial family or loyalist factions, bringing the number down to 85. The planet of Iserlohn consists of the newer but defunct Republic of Iserlohn. Vast tracts of the planet is still unclaimed and due to an agreement with the Empire of Lunaria, most of these are owned by a joint government venture. Apart from the unclaimed lands, the planet of Iserlohn is divided into 56 semi-autonomous states, headed by a 'first family' which acts as the equivalent of landed nobility similar to the Lunarian system. All states practice a form of representative government, with many states continuing on the republican democratic ideals at a state level, and the first family, while recognized as the official representative of the Empress and head of that state's legislative house, can be overruled through that state's particular rules and processes in the legislative house. This odd mixture of republican democracy and monarchical decree has had a rocky beginning, and would no doubt continue to do so. The average moods and swings of the general populace support the mutually beneficial arrangement, and apart from total firebrands from both camps, even opposition leaders between pro-republican and pro-monarchy political camps throughout Lunaria and Iserlohn are quite civil, owing to the combined influence and dedication to cooperation stemming from the Imperial Family and Iserlohn's First Family. Demographics and History Its people consists of the original Lunarians, human-animal hybrids bred by the ancient aliens that has settled the terraformed planet 'Lunaria' roughly since 550 B.C/B.C.E., establishing a feudal system similar to Japan's. The second group woulg be the Iserlohnians, inhabiting the futher out and cooler Iserlohn. The Iserlohnians are all Earth refugees after the Titan War, and settled the second habitable planet as a Republican Democracy on 2480 A.D./C.E. First Contact was peaceful initially, and the influx of technological and cultural exchange was peaceful. But thirty years later, on 2510 A.D./C.E., the First Contact War broke out. A faction of high nobles of Lunaria and anti-government technocrats in Iserlohn banded together in an uneasy alliance and threatened the stability of both worlds. The Iserlohn and Lunarian governments though quickly allied with each other and crushed the rebellion, the remaining high nobles now under close guard in their exiled asteroid habitat. Military The Armed Forces of the United Kingdom of Lunaria-Iserlohn consists of the Imperial Army and the United Kingdom of Lunaria-Iserlohn Space Navy. Led by the First Lord of the Kuan Tao and the First Lord of the Admiralty, they provide for the defense of the United Kingdom. Category:Civilizations Category:United Kingdom of Lunaria-Iserlohn